Force field
Force fields are entities in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that are strong pieces of technology that cover up an area. They are used as barriers for protection in any world (first encountered in the Far Future). Variants In Plants vs. Zombies 2, there are currently only two types of force fields: one made by Infi-nuts, while the other is controlled by Shield Zombies. Both of them work very similarly. Plant force field This force field is controlled by the player and there is currently only two ways to make it. One way is by feeding a Plant Food on Infi-nut, while the other is by gaining the Infi-nut's Plant Food boost in the Zen Garden. When the Force Field is activated by the Infi-nut, it is projected directly in front of it. If the Infi-nut is gone, the Force Field will de-activate. The force field can last a very long time but it can be destroyed, like any other force field. When the force field is about to collapse, its light will start to flicker and fade, and the force field can only be restored by re-feeding the host Plant Food. In Pirate Seas, using a force field on the edge can deflect Imps that are fired from an Imp Cannon, bouncing them back into the water. The Plant Force Field color is blue, and it can cover five blocks down, on the lawn. This force field can be used in any world, but only after the Infi-nut is unlocked. If the Infi-nut is bound by an octopus or turned into a sheep, the force field still works. In Big Wave Beach, using a force field is used to block Surfer Zombie and also makes the ability of Fisherman Zombie useless. In Frostbite Caves, the force field can block the snowballs launched by Hunter Zombie and prevents Troglobite still pushing their ice blocks past the force field. In Lost City, the force field blocks Excavator Zombies. In Neon Mixtape Tour, the force field prevents Punk Zombie from moshing plants. Zombie force field Unlike the Plant Force Field, the Zombie Force Field is mobile, so it can constantly be moving. It can only be used by Shield Zombies and it can absorb any plant projectile, except for the Laser Bean's lasers, Bloomerang's boomerangs and Fume-shroom's fumes , which punch or pass through the shield. The Zombie Force Field can protect other zombies in its radius. When the Force Field collapses, the host (Shield Zombie) will become immobilized for a few seconds, then it will continue to move again with its Force Field up. The Force Field absorbs 60 normal damage shots. In the 3.4.4 update, the Force Field is immune to splash damage caused by Coconut Cannon, Melon-pult, Pepper-pult and Winter Melon. Zombies behind the force field also become immune to splash damage. If the host is killed, then the Force Field will disappear.The Zombies Force Field is purple and it can cover three lanes down on the lawn. This Force Field can only be encountered in the Far Future and Piñata Parties. Gallery Pvz2 Far Future Day 16 PForce Field.png|A plant force field in the Far Future PvZ2 Magnifying Grass Plant Food.png|Magnifying Grasses penetrating a zombie force field PvZ2 Infi-nut Force Field Upgrade.jpg|Activating a plant force field with Plant Food Screenshot far future.PNG|The planned color for the zombie force field featured in Electronic Arts' Tuesday Exclusive screenshot PvZ2 AE Yeti Encounter Day 20.png|The plant force field in Ancient Egypt during a Treasure Yeti encounter on Day 20 HOLOPF.png|An Infi-nut about to make a plant force field Two shield zombie forcefield.png|Multiple zombie force fields made by multiple Shield Zombies Strategies :See Infi-nut and Shield Zombie. Trivia *Mecha-Football Zombie can destroy the player's force field with one push. *Swashbuckler Zombies can swing past the player's force fields, allowing them to progress. *Unlike Tall-nuts, plant force fields cannot block Imps hurled by Gargantuars. *The Shield Zombie can be destroyed with a Laser Bean, Bloomerang, or Fume-shroom without any need to destroy the force field. *Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie and Bug Zombie cannot fly over the Infi-nut's force field and subsequently have to eat it. *Explorer Zombies are unable to burn Infi-nut's force field. *Shield Zombie's force fields were originally blue, according to Electronic Arts's exclusive screenshot. *Infi-nut's force field can prevent the plants from being pulled by Fisherman Zombie. It also can stop the Surfer Zombies while surfing. *Troglobite cannot push frozen blocks past plant force fields. *In the 3.4.4 update, Shield Zombie's force field is immune to splash damage. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future